scary_fanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl Follower
Chapter One: The Mean Girl My name is Mia Allen, and I wish my next door neighbor was my best friend, Katie Bowron. Katie is a nice, funny, and outgoing girl. She loves basketball and plays the clarinet, but we have almost nothing in common. My real next door neighbor is mean girl Madison Whitman, and she is so mean. ''"Hey, neighbor. First of all, let's get some things straight. It looks like you're headed for your backyard, and that is ''not ''okay with me", Madison glared at me. I glared back at her and stuck out my tongue. "Well, why not? It's my property, after all!", I practically shouted at her. "I have a few friends over, and if they see my freaky neighbor walking around in her backyard, it will ruin my popularity. Do you know how hard it was just to get Melissa and Paige come over? They don't like it here because I have a dork as a neighbor!", she rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not? They can come over. I'll just get some lemonade from the kitchen, sit with my dog, and relax in the backyard", I said sarcastically. I went inside my room with my dog, Whitney. She's a small dog who loves snuggling when we sleep and she's way more fun than Madison and the popular snobs even if she's a puppy and those snobs are humans...I mean, human monsters! "Mia! It's a sunny day, are you sure that you and Whitney want to spend all day in your closet?", my mom shouted from the kitchen. "Mom, I'm not in my closet!", I rolled my eyes. My mom is so corny sometimes. The reason why she jokes about my closet is because she's a fashion designer, and I'm totally into fashion. In fact, my closet isn't a closet. It's a whole storage room! My room is connected to the storage room, and my mom cleared everything in there, so I have a whole room full of clothing. Is that good or what!? Mall Drama Mom and I took Whitney to the mall. My parents are divorced, so I haven't seen my dad ever since I was only three. I'm twelve years old now, so my dad probably have forgotten about me. "Mia, isn't this awesome? There's a new store named Ella's Closet opening up", my mom beamed at me. I wondered how they came up with Ella's Closet. Probably some old lady who wanted to sell her whole closet. "Sure", I agreed. Whitney purred on my lap as if she were a cat. Then a cheesy song from the 1800's filled the car. "I love it!", Mom cheered. "Mom! That is so stupid", I rolled my eyes. "You know that I have feelings about you saying words like stupid", she scowled at me. My mom is one of those moms who is disgusted with her daughter for saying words like stupid, dumb, idiot, moron, and many others. She says that they aren't very nice words. Also she has these reactions to me when I call Madison a "knucklehead". She thinks that Madison is a pretty, nice, girl and says me and Katie should be friends with her too. Can you believe it? We got inside the mall, and went to Ella's Closet. Everything is so cheap! I even saw a vintage shirt that only costed $3. "Hi Mimi!", a familiar face smiled at me. "Oh, Katie! How come you're here?", I asked her. Katie isn't into fashion at all. She is wearing blue jeans, a light blue shirt that says "I <3 myself" and a pair of purple and white sneakers. I looked at myself. Katie and I are far different from each other when it comes to dressing up. I was wearing pink short jeans, my fingernails painted red, my hooped earrings, my gray loose shirt, and my shoes were silver but a bit high. "Mia, you're such a fashion plate!", Katie cried. "Thanks. Let's look around", I suggested. Katie nodded. We looked around for a while, and I saw something I wanted. It was a red dress and it was sleeveless. It had ruffles around the neck, and it was perfect! The price was only five bucks! "I'm getting this. Most dresses like this are worth a million dollars!", I exclaimed. I went up to the owner, who is an old lady, and smiled at her. "I'd like to buy this, miss", I said politely. "NOOO!", she screamed. "What's wrong?", I asked. I was surprised that she screamed so loud. "No, sweetie. No, please! Don't get yourself ''be a victim of the Girl Follower", she whispered.